


Platonic Oneshots

by mygalaxyeyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxyeyes/pseuds/mygalaxyeyes
Summary: These are oneshots that'll go here when I want to write about the Dreamtale brothers, but there will be others.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Dreamtale (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out about the abuse that the villagers have been putting his brother through, and he isn't too happy that anyone would think of hurting his doll of a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • AU where the apple incident never occured because Dream caught the villagers in the act.  
> • Both Dream and Nightmare are physically around 16 in the oneshot where this takes place  
> • Nightmare has dimples/freckles 
> 
> Warnings:  
> • Blood & gore  
> • Angry Dream  
> • Cursing— from Dream.

Dream was easily fascinated with what he described as pretty things. 

When asked what was the prettiest thing he had laid his eyes on, Dream would glance over to the tree of feelings— his gaze would brush over his twin as Nightmare read his book. His golden eyes would gaze over the marks that decorated his brother's cheekbones and across his naval cavity, and his response would always be the same no matter who asked him the question. His response would always be, “Nightmare is.” Dream could always tell that Nightmare was listening to the conversation, because he'd adjust his book so that it hid his face. Successfully hiding his blush and growing grin.

It was a completely innocent thing, even if the villagers thought otherwise. They got the wrong idea, and their bullying quickly turned physical. 

When asked about it by his brother, Nightmare would only shrug and say that he was such a klutz. "Seriously, they should start making signs. Signs that say: _Watch out_ , the guardian of negativity is an absolute klutz," Nightmare would say. Dream would giggle at his brother as he healed Nightmare's injuries. 

That night though... That was the last night that Nightmare's little lies would hide Dream from the ugly truth. 

The next day, Dream was once again doing some kind of errand for one of the villagers. In all honesty, he was extremely stressed out due to how many errands he seemed to run for the villagers every single day. He just wanted one day to spend with his brother — his twin, the moon to his sun. But it seemed that he couldn't even get that.

He saw a crowd by the tree of feelings as he finished up his errand. His golden eyelights formed into question marks as his curiosity grew, slowly skipping over to them.

The villagers were startled to see him, and asked him to do something else for them. For the first time since this errand running began though— Dream answered with a soft, "not right now." 

He pushed his way through the crowd, curious to see what was happening. However, his eyelights immediately went out once he saw what was happening.

A couple of villagers were beating his brother. His brother — who would never even think of hurting a fly, was on the ground. Bleeding and bruised. There was a crack in one of his arms. But the worst thing about it was that his brother seemed either completely out of it, or passed out altogether. 

For the first time, he felt rage bubble up in his soul. Nightmare was about as harmless as a fucking flower. Dream clenched his teeth as he watched, shaking in anger. 

His last bit of reasoning left him as soon as he heard one of the older teenaged villagers call his brother a whore.

He stormed over, in front of his brother. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing to **_my_** brother," he demanded to know. His eyelights were still out. The villagers froze, not used to hearing Dream curse. 

" **WELL**!?" His voice rose as it shook with anger. The villagers that had been beating his brother backed away slowly. "What gives you the _**fucking**_ _right_ to hurt him!? He never hurt _any_ of you!" 

One of the villagers tried to stutter out an excuse, but Dream was having none of it. "Nightmare would never even hurt a fly. He's fucking _harmless_ — _**SO WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING HURT HIM**_!?" 

The villagers shook— with fear, Dream didn't doubt. They all ran, as if they would get hurt if they stayed. 

Dream kneeled down by his brother's side, and put his hand against the crack. He wondered how it happened— but then upon more thought, he'd rather not know. His brother didn't flinch when he started healing him.

His brother was a flincher, so Dream came to the conclusion that his brother was knocked out. Disgust filled his soul as he continued healing his brother's wounds.

His brother started to stir just as Dream finished healing him. He was exhausted— healing magic would often drain your energy quickly if you weren't careful on how much you healed. 

Nightmare's eyesockets started to flutter open. Nightmare was expecting a lot when he woke up. For the beatings to not have stopped, for his entire body to be bruised and sore— if not still bleeding. However, he wasn't expecting those injuries to be completely gone. 

Much less to be in the arms of his twin brother.

"Dream," he muttered softly as he glanced up at his twin — his royal purple eyelights forming two question marks. He remembered beating beaten by the villagers, but then it was blank. Dream looked absolutely exhausted.

The way he did when... _Oh no..._

"Dr-dream," he echoed again. Fear filling his voice as he gently placed a hand on his brother's chest. It was really the only way that he could feel someone's negative emotions— since he wasn't very strong in his magic. 

Disgust.

Disbelief.

Horror.

**Rage.**

"Brother please say something!" Nightmare cried out, tears starting to seep out of his sockets and roll down his face. Dream seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was stuck in once he saw Nightmare crying in his arms. His golden eyelights coming back.

"Nightmare — hey, hey... Please don't cry Nighty." He gently wiped his brother's tears. "You know I hate it when you cry." 

Which was quite often, mind you. Since Nightmare was a bit of a crybaby. 

"Are you mad at me for not telling you the truth," Nightmare questioned. His voice was shaky with fear, his eyelights going out. 

Dream gently stroked his brother's skull, trying his brother to calm down.   
"No, I'm not mad. Not at you Nighty, never at you." He murmured, watching as his brother calmed down a bit. His royal purple eyelights coming back to his eyesockets. 

"I saw what they did to you," he murmured softly. Dream's own tears started running down his face. "How long has this been going on?" He questioned, fearing his brother's answer.

"They've been bullying me for years, but... It only recently got physical," Nightmare muttered. He noticed the tears falling from his brother's face, and frowned. It made his soul ache to know that his normally cheery brother was in pain. Emotionally, at least. 

"I'm sorry Nighty," Dream started out. Nightmare's eyelights formed two exclamation marks— he was a little startled, as he wasn't expecting an apology from his twin. 

"I'm sorry for always taking care of the villagers errands. I let them lead me away so they could torment you," Dream paused. As if to collect his thoughts and figure out what he wanted to say next. His fingers gently stroked his brother's skull, making Nightmare less tense. "I shouldn't have left your side."

Nightmare made a small 'heh' sound as he nuzzled into his brother. "Apology accepted Dream." The positivity guardian smiled a bit, cuddling into his brother a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a story based on this oneshot. What do you guys think?


	2. Dreamtale (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad Sanses ask about his life before becoming evil. Seeing how he cares deeply about them, Nightmare is willing to oblige with a fond story of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Italics are flashbacks.
> 
> Warnings: None

Nightmare blinked, looking at the five other skeletons. _**"What?"**_ He asked, wanting confirmation that he heard what just came out of Cross' mouth was true. And that he wasn't just hearing things.

"Could you please tell us a story about your life before becoming... Uh..." Cross trailed off nervously, making Nightmare chuckle. He pat Cross' head with one of his tentacles. 

"Alright, alright. Since you asked so nicely. Come closer, all of you." 

Most of them obliged, except for Error. And even he hunched over to listen to Nightmare, knowing that they rarely got a story time from him.

Nightmare shut his eyesocket, as he started to recall a story. A lighter hearted one— his fondest memory. They'd probably want to hear a couple of those, before he told them of the cruel things those villagers did to him. If he did decide to tell them one day.

_It was shortly after their mother had created Nightmare and Dream. And although they were twins, Nightmare took on the roll of the older brother. Nightmare was calm and thoughtful, while Dream was often impatient, and many times— reckless._

_But that was what made them good together. They balanced each other out nicely. Nightmare was often the gentle moon to his brother's abrasive sun._

_It was one of those days when it was thundering out, rain coming down harshly. The two didn't have a house, and therefore no shelter from the rain. Unlike the villagers._

_Nightmare wasn't bothered by it— he liked the rain, and found the thunder rather calming. His brother on the other hand, had a deathly fear of thunderstorms. Every single time, his brother would cling to him and cry._

_This time was no different._

_Dream was a whimpering mess as he clinged to Nightmare's shirt, golden tears running down his face. Jumping when the thunder roared, burying his face into him as his body shook from the cold. But that wasn't all why he was shaking._

_No... Nightmare could feel the overwhelming fear coming from his brother. He tried something — not sure if it would work. He always tried different methods each time a thunderstorm happened, as he didn't know if the same method would work on his brother twice._

"Two birds on a wire..." _Nightmare began to sing, successfully halting Dream's sobbing. So Nightmare continued._ "One tries to fly away, and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he.. Is a liar." 

_His brother let go of his shirt, and slowly moved his head away. And yet, Nightmare didn't stop singing. Not even as another wave of thunder rorared once more._

"I'll believe it all, there's nothing I won't understand. I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand." _Gently, Nightmare intertwined their fingers together, holding his brother close as lightning struck far off in the distance._

"Two birds on a wire. One says c'mon, and the other says I'm tired. The sky is overcast, and I'm sorry... One more, or one less. Nobody's worried." _He paused for a breath, just in time in time to catch ahold of the look in his brother's eyelights. They were stars as he watched Nightmare sing._

_And so he continued doing so._

"I'll believe it all... There's nothing I won't understand. I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand," _he gently squeezed Dream's hand._ "Two birds of a feather, say that they're always gonna stay together. But one's never going to let go of that wire. He says that he will, but he is just a liar."

_He took another breath, just in time for Dream to cuddle close to him. For some odd reason, Dream only liked it when he sang. And he didn't know why._

"Two birds on a wire. One tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire. He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar. Two birds on a wire... One tries to fly away, and the other..."

_Once he stopped singing, he noticed that Dream was asleep. Nightmare chuckled in amusement— very typical of his brother. Then again, his songs always seemed to lull his dear brother to sleep._

Once Nightmare was finished with the story, he noticed that most of them looked like they might throw up from how sweet that was. But Cross' eyes twinkled in delight. "You can sing?" 

"Not anymore. My turning into this form ruined my singing voice." He answered, making Cross pout. 

_"Damn it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love Two Birds on a Wire. And it fits Dreamtale so well, so I had to include it in.


	3. Xtale (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the fourth of July for the monsters of the underground in Xtale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Since it is July 4th and I live in the USA, I figured time to write something for one of my favorite boys, Cross!  
> • So this is set before Xtale was destroyed— so, so far everyone is really happy   
> • Mainly centered around Xtale! Frisk, Cross and Xtale! Papyrus   
> • Cross doesn't have his scar yet, but I will address him as Cross
> 
> Warnings:  
> • This will be relatively short.

The fourth of July wasn't something that Cross deeply enjoyed. Most of his life, he spent this holiday trapped underground with his brother and the rest of their kind. He could only hear the loud, booming fireworks from above, and wonder what they were exactly. 

But as a child, he hid under his covers, and shook violently. _Scared_ of whatever that noise was. Scared that it was going to hurt him.

So when Frisk told them what the fireworks were for, Cross was a little intrigued and a little bit relieved. Well, more than a little.

Fireworks to celebrate the humans mark of freedom? It was something that all the monsters found interesting.

The king was so generous that he allowed all those in the royal guard a day off for this celebration. Except, Cross was a little _bored_. Being a guard, it was all he'd known. He really didn't know what to do with a little free time on his hands.

So when night rolled around— way after eating spaghetti with Cross and Papyrus, Frisk took them outside to where the barrier had been broken. Sat them down, and pointed above where fireworks soon began to colorfully light up the dark sky. 

_It was so beautiful._

Cross folded his legs as his eyelights went wide, staring up at the beautiful fireworks as they bursted into color, decorating the heavens. But he looked down as soon as he felt something press against his head, only to see Frisk cuddling up to him. 

He chuckled, and moved a little closer to his brother as he held Frisk in his arms, his eyelights going back to focus on the beautiful sky. 

"Its beautiful, isn't it brother?" His brother spoke his thoughts, not that he minded. A smile soon greeted Cross' face, before he nodded.

"Yeah... It sure is Pap. It sure is..."


	4. Dreamswap (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Set in the outcome A  
> • Hurt/Comfort

War had broken out. Dream insisted they all fight the threat at hand in a completely abandoned A.U. It worked for everyone. There wouldn't be as many causalities.

But... He'd been caught off guard, with some sort of magic that made him freeze in place. Error was off making sure that Blue didn't do anything stupid, and Cross was guarding the injured. That meant that this was likely the end of him.

He squeezed his sockets shut, accepting his fate. But the finishing blow never came, and he felt himself being pulled off the ground. He forced himself to open his sockets, being met with a familiar pair of golden eyelights. Golden blood streaked down his right socket.

"Dream...?"

Dream didn't answer. But his aura was... Dare he say it, unstable. For once it was enough to numb all of the negative feelings he usually held. His childhood friend had him held in one arm, his weapon gripped in his other hand.

He looked feral, dare he say it. He had never seen that look on Dream's face. He'd seen it on the villagers way back then, when they first attempted to pick on him. Before they found out he wouldn't tolerate such bullying, and gave them a _reason_ to hate him. But the look didn't sit well on Dream's face.

"Dream..." He tried to breathe out, but he was getting tired. And soon he was dozing off to a more simple time. One where they didn't have to worry about society.  
────────────────────────

_"Dream..." His voice was filled with rare merriment as he approached the other skeleton slowly, his chin resting on his opposite's shoulder. Dream gave a soft grunt as acknowledgement, but he didn't push the darker guardian away._

_"Dreaaam....." He tried again, this time whining the light guardian's name. Dream grunted as he finally looked at him. "What is it Night? I'm busy, if you couldn't tell."_

_Nightmare grinned, and plopped next to Dream. His chin dug into Dream's boney shoulder. "Since you're already reading, will you read to me Dreamy-?" He asked, his purple eyelights holding a pleading look to them._

_Dream only grunted, pulling his counterpart close. Nightmare grinned in victory._  
────────────────────────

Yellow was the first thing he saw when he opened his sockets. The first thing he felt was a large golden blanket that covered the entire bed. When he looked up, he saw a big yellow sun decorating the ceiling.

This is Dream's room, he thought to himself as he attempted to lift himself up. But a hand pushed on his chest, forcing him back down. Nightmare frowned, and then looked over.

"Dream...?"

"Hey," Dream's hand pulled away from his chest. "You've been out for awhile. I guess I should go tell the news to your friends, so that they have some level of chill."

Immediately, the thought of _what happened_ was on his tongue. But he shook it off. He knew what had happened. But... He'd never seen Dream look so enraged then he did then.

But for now, he was happy to lay back on Dream's bed. Even as Dream left to go find Cross and Error, to inform that he wasn't dead.


End file.
